


spooning session

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, M/M, Spooning, Tiny bit angsty, changbin little spoon agenda, changbins anxious and just wants to hold someones hand, dont question me, entirely soft, hand holding, not enough changjin in this fuckin tag so, soft, theyre just soft sleepy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: hyunjin is the big spoon, changbin is the little spoon.that's it.





	spooning session

**Author's Note:**

> whats up motherfuckers nearly a Month since i last wrote something but hehe i return with changjin for today

when hyunjin had plodded back down the streets towards the dorm the only intentions on his mind were sleep, the first signs of fatigue were when he was dancing and his limbs drained out, actions became slower and his reactions to everything were just in general lazy, he called it quits half an hour later, throwing his hoodie over his shoulder before setting off walking.

his hair was irritating him as when he walked the long strings of black covered his eyesight which prevented him from seeing where he was walking, which led him to shaking his head constantly, trying to berid of the rogue strands of hair. he was in need of a haircut but he'd wanted to grow his hair out long again because personally he thought it suited him and he was right.

the breeze of the early morning hit his face, it was five in the morning and as he walked he noticed the way the streets got busier, business owners were opening their shops and people were getting in their cars as they rubbed their eyes out of being tired, he continued to quietly observe everyone as he walked into the coffee shop.

changbin had asked for a hot chocolate for when hyunjin was packing up, but typos were made so either changbin was currently asleep or on the verge of falling asleep sitting upright on the sofa, hyunjin made a bet about both of them, even if he was he could always reheat them later.

hyunjin got the both of them moccas, not feeling the need to stress out the girl behind the counter by making her do several different things, and he carried them in hand, the warmth of the hot beverages warming up his cold hands and he walked out, it was only a couple of street corners before he was home.

walking into the dorm it was quiet, a light chill in the air from where obviously someone forgot to put the heating on, they had a free day today so obviously everyone had taken it upon themselves to catch up on much needed sleep, hyunjin would end up doing the same soon, he flicked the thermostat up and shed his coat and shoes, placing his and changbins drinks down before going into the bedroom to get changed, putting on his pyjamas with stich from lilo and stitch on, he then felt comfy and warm.

he didnt see changbin at all until he got into the front room, where he saw the smaller male as predicted sleeping sat upright on the sofa with his neck craned back seemingly uncomfortably. 

he rolled his eyes as he padded softly over to changbin, beforehand picking his drink up off the counter, who was freezing to the touch and it made hyunjin pout lightly, changbin sometimes was shit at looking after himself in all honesty and hyunjin could tell he was uncomfortable by the expression held on his face, contorted slightly which made it look like he was in pain.

"hyung wake up" hyunjin said, sitting down on the edge of the sofa as he gently tried to coax changbin awake out of slumber, which didnt take very long as changbins eyes opened slowly and he lifted his head but let out a groan of pain, which made hyunjin furrow his eyebrows at first but he realized he must've had a neck cramp, hyunjin instantly set to kneeding his fingers into changbins neck, working away at the cramp as changbin sat there with his eyes closed.

"why didnt you go to bed?" hyunjin quizzed changbin quietly, trying not to wake up anyone else in the dorm with the little commotion that was going on in the front room.

"couldnt sleep" changbin murmured, leaning gently against hyunjins shoulder and nuzzling the material of hyunjins pyjama top innocently, hyunjins heart fluttered gently at the action and the two sat in silence for a minute or two, taking in one anothers existence and presence before hyunjin broke the silence, patting changbins leg.

"how long have you been asleep?" hyunjin quizzed, making changbin sit up.

"not long"

"when was the last time you slept properly and be honest?"

"couple of days ago" changbin said bluntly, no emotion intact within his voice as hyunjins eyebrows widened, hyunjin squinted his eyes and the two of them locked eyes and hyunjin could see the dark circles under the rappers eyes, he looked tired, nights of producing had evidently caught up with him, his anxiety was probably keeping him up as well and the constant paranoia of not getting tape demos done probably making it worse.

"hey" hyunjin said softly, noticing at how changbins body language had slumped, he took changbins hand in his, running his thumb gently along his knuckles absentmindedly.

"look i know your not into angsty bullshit and i know you find it hard to speak emotions out and its difficult i get you." hyunjin said, looking at changbin who was just staring at hyunjins hand holding his. "but you cant let this happen, chan hyung and sungie are there for you" hyunjin finished his sentence.

"what about you?" changbin spoke quietly, looking up at hyunjin who softened.

"im always here idiot, you're so stupid" hyunjin said, chuckling lightly as changbin pouted, hyunjin pulled changbin into his arms and kissed his head gently, watching as changbin yawned and hyunjin stood up abruptly, waiting for changbin to finish his drink before dragging him to his room, they'd sleep in hyunjins bed because jeongin had moved into chans room for the night, none of them really stuck to their assigned beds, always moving around and sleeping in one anothers beds.

changbin sleepily complied as they walked into hyunjins room, the taller shuffling into bed first and pressing his back up against the wall, plugging his phone in and leaving it to charge slowly as he waited for changbin to change, which didnt really need much, all he did was shed his jeans and call it quits, being completely lazy but it was understandable, changbins eyes were full of sleep as he lied down, shuffling backwards so his back was against hyunjins front, a helping hand as hyunjin hooked an arm around his stomach and gently pulled him back against his chest.

hyunjin threw the comforter over the both of them and his hand gently its way rubbing little circles into changbins stomach whilst the other had tucked itself away between the two of them, changbins hand had gently placed itself over hyunjins as it lightly patted his tummy, interlocking the pairs fingers together and one was sprawled out into the air, hyunjin had thrown his leg over changbins torso and he'd proceeded to snuggle his face into the back of changbins neck, emitting a soft whine which made him smile goofily.

hopefully the pair would sleep all the way through to the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> they are best boys


End file.
